Excursión
by Twinkle star-chan
Summary: Etto... bueno, el segundo capi...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno…Éste és el primer capi de una serie que irán sobre momentos en la vida de Heiji y Kazuha…Espero que les guste ^ ^

Heiji se estaba hartando de esperar. Bufó, molesto por el rato que hacía que estaba palplantado delante de la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué las chicas siempre tardaban tanto en arreglar-se? Eso sí que era un misterio de verdad. Cansado, la llamó:

-¡Kazuha! ¡Sal ya!

-Ya voooooy, ahou…un segundo…

Heiji suspiró. Ya llevaba ahí más de cinco minutos. Sintió el ruido de la puerta al abrir-se. Iba a decir algo sarcástico referente a la tardanza que murió al verla con el yukata puesto. La boca se le quedó abierta como un un precioso yukata blanco y rojo oscuro, estampado con flores de sakura, con un complemento para la cabeza a juego, que representaba una flor de sakura abriendóse, que en esos momentos llevaba puesto. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño bajo muy natural, ya que dejaba suelto muchos mechones. Estaba preciosa. Kazuha, sin precatarse de la reacción de su amigo, dijo:

-Bueno, qué, Heiji, nos vamos al festival?

Y levantó la vista. Se encontró con los ojos de Heiji que la miraban…intensamente? Se reuborizó involuntariamente. Él, saliendo del estado de trance, dijo, para despistar:

-Vaya…que tarde se ha hecho…será mejor que vayamos tirando…

-Sí…

Kazuha siguió a Heiji hacia la salida, roja y mirando al suelo. Él, sonrojado también, se pusó la mano en el cogote, agitando, sin saber que decir.

Los padres los esperaban a la salida. La primera en hablar fue la madre del chico, Shizuka:

-Oooh! ¡Kazuha-chan, estás encatandora, guapíssima!

Kazuha enrojeció aún más.

-Mu-muchas gracias, tía Shizuka.

Heiji carraspeó, intentando no mirar más a la ojiverde para no ponerse en evidencia delante de todos. El padre de Kazuha le hizo una seña para que se acercase. Al estar delante el chico, dijo:

-Muy bien, Heiji…Como podrás apreciar, mi hija hoy está especialmente guapa…

La cara de Heiji se volvió color escarlata. No podía ser. El padre de Kazuha lo sabía! Sabía que él…

-…y quiero que la protejas de qualquier pervertido que se le atreva a acercarse! He oído que aparte de los de vuestro instituto, estarán también los del instituto Yamakura…

Una sirena se encendió en la cabeza de Heiji. Instituto Yamakura= Okita. Su rival en el kendo, odiado porque se creía superior a él incluso después de haberle ganado en el campeonato nacional. Y lo odiaba aún más desde que había visto como miraba a Kazuha, SU Kazuha, en el anterior combate. Maldito bastardo…

-Esté tranquilo, señor Toyama, yo me encargo.

La aikidoka y el mentantei se encaminaron hacía el festival. Heiji no la podía dejar de mirar. Es que estaba…

-Kazuha…

-Sí, Heiji?-Preguntó ella, sin saber por que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Kazuhaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaan!-Llegó corriendo un muchacho de su edad, de ojos azules y con una pequeña coleta. Esa voz tan irritante era fáscilmente reconocible para Heiji. Okita. Ella contestó, sonriendo amablemente.

-Oh! Hola, Okita-san.

Heiji sintió ganas de estrangular al chico simplemente por el hecho de que le hablara a Kazuha. Ingorando completamente a Heiji, Okita continuó hablando:

-Oh! Estás espléndida, Kazuha-chan! Aunque tú ya lo estás siempre,…peró hoy estás especialmente radiante!-Y le dedicó una ancha sonrisa. Kazuha había abierto la boca mucho, sorprendida por los halagos, y sonrojada. Heiji frunció el ceño, y agarró posesivamente a la chica por el hombro.

-És suficiente Okita. En el proximo combate no quedarán trozos de tí para enterrar.

Y dejando atrás a un Okita indignado, se llevó a Kazuha de allí.

-O-oe, Heiji! ¿Qu-que…

-¿Quieres algodón de azúcar?

Heiji intentó desviar el intento de pregunta de la chica, sonrojado y sin mirarla. Kazuha abrió los ojos verdes, sorprendida por la invitación. Seguidamente, se relajó, y sonriendo, le respondió:

-Sí. Gracias.

Compraron un algodón extra-grande para compartir. Heiji dejó que lo sujetara la chica, observando la infantil alegría que refeljaba su rostro. Se sentaron en un banco de piedra, un poco apartado de todo el barullo. Se quedaron en silensio. Finalmente Kazuha balbuceó:

-Ehhh…etto…mmmh…He-Heiji?

-Sí?-Respondió él, girando la cara para mirar-la.

-Ehhh…tú…tú crees qu-que…que yo…

Heiji la ayudó, tiernamente:

-¿..Que tú…?

-Qu-que yo…estoy..gu-guapa?

La chica bajó inmediatamente la cabeza, con la cara rojíssima por la vergüenza. Ya está. Lo había preguntado. El corazón le latía desenfrenadamente.

Heiji tragó saliva. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Es decir…¿No era obvio? La miró. Nerviosa y con la vista concentrada en su falda, se retorcía las manos, sin saber. Heiji quería decirlo. Quiso gritarlo. Pero la vergüenza le podía. ¿Por qué dudaba? No se lo habían dicho ya?

-Ehhhh…yooo…-De su boca solo salían monosílabos. ¿Por qué demonios tenía ÉL que contestar a ESA pregunta? Entonces decidió que haría lo de siempre: bromear:

-yoo…Creo que te ves mal y que no sabes arreglarte! Jajajaja! Como quando de pequeños te enredaste intentando ponerte el kimono de mi madre…

La sonrisa idiota se le heló al ver su reacción. Se le había quedado mirando con los ojos vidriosos, en estado de shock. "Oh, no", pensó él. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cosa que pareció hacer reaccionar a la chica.

-Eh? A, sí…Jajajaja…

Los labios de Kazuha se curvaron en una sonrisa forzada, pero sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza, y el sonido de aquella risa era el más triste y doloroso que Heiji jamás había oído. Algo se rompió dentro del chico al verla tan desamparada. Instintivamente, llevó su mano a la cara de la chica. Ella lo miró, con miedo a lo que ahora pudiera decir, con dolor escrito en sus facciones. Entonces él sufriendo por que la habia hecho sufrir, comprendió. Fue como una luz. Él estaba enamorado de ella, le había costado aceptar, pero la sabía desde hacía tiempo. La amaba. Le encantaba estar a su lado, discutir con ella, hacer-la sonreir. Eso ya lo sabía. Pero lo que acababa de descubrir era la razón por la qual ella necessitaba que fuera él el que le dijera que estaba guapa, la misma razón por la qual se sonrojaba, la misma que la había llevado a ofrecer-le su propia vida quando colgaban encima del precipicio, colgados de una rama que se estaba rompiendo. Fue como un golpe de calidez. Y sin poder evitar-lo, sonrió anchamente, feliz de la vida. Kazuha parpadeó confusa.

-Heiji?

Este volvió a la realidad. Y se encontró eufórico, sintiéndose capaz de qualquier cosa.

-En realidad Kazuha, yo creo que eres…

Kazuha que hasta ese instante había estado muy atenta, se despistó y exlamó:

-Oh, mira, Heiji! Són fuegos artificiales!

Heiji miró también al cielo oscuro, donde explosiones de luz y color hacián todo un espectáculo de chispas. Kazuha suspiró:

-És precioso…

Heiji sintió que era el momento. Se acercó a la oreja de su compañera dijo, como casualmente:

-Como tú.

Kazuha dejó de mirar el cielo y dirigió su mirada consternada hacia su amigo, sonrojada y con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Heiji se rió y sonrió dulcemente. Dejaría la chica en ascuas sobre lo que sentía él un poco más. Le gustaba la cara sonrojada y ingenua que ponía, además, a Heiji Hattori siempre le ha gustado jugar con ventaja.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenooo…Ahí va el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste!

Era la excursión anual de quinto. Los niños chillaban, entusiasmados en el autobús amarillo escolar. La professora logró hacer que se callaran durante unos segundos:

-¡Niños! ¡NIÑOOOOOOOOOOOS!-Silencio-Muy bien. Como todos sabeis, vamos a ir a Nara. Y como todos sabeís, cada excursión organizada por mí és temática, verdad? El año pasado fue sobre los cow-boys, hace dos años sobre el cine…Pues este años será sobre…

Kazuha se agitaba impacientemente en su asiento, Heiji, a su lado miraba a la profesora, rogando con la mirada que el tema fuera algo relacionado con misterios, detectives y enigmas.

-…el terror y las histórias de miedo!

Baribullo general. Los chicos fardaban, ilusionados con la idea, las chicas chillaron, emocionadas algunas por pensar que su valiente príncipe (que era el niño que les gustaba) las protegería y…

Kazuha empalideció. ¿Terror? Tenía que ser una broma. ¡Oh, no, por favor! Heiji, a su lado, sonreía, sin precatarse del estado de su amiga. ¿Terror? Oh, bueno, estaba bien. Seguro que había misterios y…

-¿Kazuha, estás bien?-Preguntó al ver su amiga tan pálida.

-Ah. Ehhhh…Sí, estoy bien.

-Mentira-Dijo él, confirmando lo obvio.-¿Qué pasa?

-Buenoooo…tú sabes…esto del terror…-Un escalofrio la sacudió.

-No pasa nada Kazuha. La histórias de miedo solo són eso: histórias, que no són verdad en absoluto, así que no te preocupes.

-Ya…ya sé que los vampiros y los zombies no existen, pero…-bajó la voz, asustadiza-y los asesinos, qué?

Heiji abrió los ojos. Así que era eso lo que le preocupaba. Sonrió.

-Ahou-dijo- Uno: los asesinos que no són en série atacan por una razón, y que yo sepa, nadie tiene razones para matarte. Dos, tienes el hamamori que dá suerte-la cara de Kazuha se iluminó y Heiji carraspeó, avergonzado-Ehemmm…y Tres: Para eso estoy yo aquí.

Kazuha se sonrojó y su boca se movió hasta quedarse en la forma de "O". Heiji, avergonzado e immaduro dijo:

-Qué pasa. Es verdad on no?

Kazuha asintió felizmente:

-Sí. Gracias!

La compicidad en sus miradas era agradable. El mensaje "Siempre estaré ahí" era presente.Heiji sonrió. La sonrisa se le borró quando Yamamoto salió del asiento de detrás para decir:

-Yo te protegeré, Toyama-chan!

-Eh?-Fue lo único que fue capaz de articular Kazuha antes de que Heiji saltara.

-¡Y un cuerno, Yamamoto!

__________________

De noche, ya en Nara…

-Bueno niños.-Dijo la profesora-Hoy haremos la prueba de valentía. Trata sobre ir por un camino, dónde habrá sorpresas espeluznaaaaaantes-los niños rieron-hasta llegar al punto final, dónde tendréis que encender una vela para demostrar que habéis podido llegar. Está claro?-El "síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" al unísono de los alumnos lo confirmó.-Muy bien. Ahora, formad parejas mixtas para hacer la prueba.

Una mirada lo confirmó. Kazuha miró a Heiji y Heiji miró a Kazuha. Kazuha sonrió. Las preguntas, afirmaciones y negaciones, que la gente necesitaba pronunciar para que su interlocutor los comprendiera, para ellos dos bastaba una mirada, y en frases largas, un gesto. Un niño, Yamamoto, a la velocidad del relámpago, justo después de oir lo que había dicho la profesora, volteó y dijo a Kazuha:

-Toyama-chan, quieres ser mi pareja?

Heiji, que surgió de la nada dijo:

-Lo siento, Yamamoto, llegas tarde, Kazuha está conmigo.

El chico se sorprendió.

-Peró si he sido el primer en pedirselo! Lo he visto, estoy seguro de que tú, Hattori, no le has dicho nada antes que yo.

-Cierto. No le he DICHO nada.-Dijo, sonriendo engimáticamente. Kazuha suspiró. Como le gustaba a Heiji pelear con ese niño, que a ella no le caía mal, Yamamoto.

Yamamoto iba a quejarse quando la profesora se acercó.

-Yamamoto, dejálo estr, no ves que Toyama tiene pareja ya?

-Peró, es que profe, ¡yo se lo he pedido antes!

-No és verdad-replicó rápidamente el moreno.

Yamamoto se desconcertó aún más.

-¡Peró si me acabas de decir que no le has dicho nada a Toyama-chan antes que yo!

-¿Vale, y?

-Pues que és imposible que le hayas pedido ir con ella antes que yo! Y tú doces que serás detective? ¡Ja!

Heiji levantó una ceja, contrariado. Quién se creía ese idiota que era para ni siquiera acercarse a SU amiga (Autora: Van a quinto de primaria, Heiji és inmaduro y considera sus sentimientos como de propiedad….Qué mono!) y menospreciar sus dotes detectivescas. Ni siquiera llegaba a ACERCARSE a comprender el lenguaje de miradas que tenía con Kazuha. ¿Cómo se atrevía…?

La profesora envió rápidamente a Yamato a buscar otra pareja al ver la cara que ponía Heiji. Suspiró y dijo:

-Ay, señor. ¿Qué voy a hacer con vosotros dos?-Los dos mencionados levantaron su cabeza sin comprender. La profesora sonrió- La vuestra va a ser una história muy bonita.

Heiji y Kazuha la miraban totalmente perdidos. ¿História? ¿Bonita? ¿Qué?

-Anda, id pasando vosotros, que ya os toca el turno, que sois los últimos.

La mano de Heiji atrapó, al ver que no estaban sus compañeros, la de Kazuha, en un ademán tranquilizador al ver la cara de pánico que ponía la ojiverde al ver el tenebroso camino. La profesora se los quedó mirando desde atrás. Los dos sonrojados. Que monos. Kazuha pegó un grito de susto. Heiji saltó del susto que le había pegado el grito. Le dijo algo burlón. Kazuha le contestó, enfadada. Los gritos de "Ahou!" constantes se hicieron presentes. La profesora se fijó que, aunque estaban discutiendo a grito pelado, sus manos seguian juntas

"Habrán sido los primeros en juntarse"pensó "y no se soltarán nunca", "pero, creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos se dé cuenta de lo que pasa, y más aún para que alguno de EL paso", suspiró, siguiendo de escondidas a sus dos alumnos más problemáticos, que no paraban de gritar e ignoraban los sustos y trampas que tanto esfuerzo le había costado preparar a ella y al resto de los professores por el camino.


	3. La Prueba

Hola de nuevo! Este ya és el segundo fic que escribo! ^ ^ Que ilusión! Y ahora, señores y señoras, la pareja más peleona de detective Conan! Un aplauso para Heiji y Kazuha!

Definitivamente, ese no era su día. Se estaba zampando un donut de tamaño extragrande en la cafetería mientras veía al grupo de fans de Heiji acorralarlo. Mordió con rabia. Había una… Hina Komamoto, a la que se le podía acusar de acoso fijo. Mordió otra vez el donut. Peró si se le estaba echando encima…solo faltaba que le diera las llaves de su habitación…seria descarada...Volvió a morder. Y el idiota ese que se creia el mejor detective de Osaka, se sentia halagado y respondia a todos los coqueteos. Kazuha se los miró enfurruñada…Y cuando se le abrazó "casualmente" porque había "perdido el equilibrio" y Heiji la sostuvo y no la apartó, los celos dejaron paso a una tremenda sensación que le recorrió la espalda en forma de escalofrío. Notó un tremendo nudo en el estómago y abrió mucho los ojos por la sensación. Ya no tenia hambre. Dejó el donut a medio acabar encima la repisa de la cafeteria. Se miró la mano. Estaba temblando. Su corazón se volvió a hacer pequeño de una punzada de dolor. Era eso. Dolor. Ya no eran celos tontos. Kazuha entró en pánico. Sin pensar en nada, con la mente nublada con la imagen de Heiji y la chica esa, nublada por el fuerte dolor que estaba sintiendo, echó a córrer. No le importaba adónde, lo único que quería era salir de allí.

Heiji miró a su amiga. Se estaba comiendo un donut de los grandes con cara de fastidio. Sonrió. Respondió haciendóse el interesante a sus fans. La chica esa…la Hina, del B, le sonrió coquetamente, con las pestañas rebosando rímel. Miró a su Kazuha otra vez. Ella podia estar preciosa sin maquillaje. Volvió a responder a Hina, esta vez, creyó, demasiado ligando. Quando se quiso dar cuenta, la chica estaba encima de él. Sería directa! La sujetó, diciendose lo que pueden hacer las chicas para acercarse a un chico…Sonrió, pensando en Kazuha, que así le daría celos, y entonces ella…La sonrisa se le congeló quando se topó con la mirada de su ojiverde. Se había quedado como una estatua, mirandolo fijamente, con el donut mordido en una mano. Sus ojos abiertos reflejaban tanto dolor, sorpresa, tanto…desamparo. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Ella hasta temblaba. No. No queria eso. ¡No! Echó a córrer de repente. Él, sin pensárselo dos veces, se zafó de su admiradora, quien se quedó bastante ofendida, por cierto, y echó a correr tras ella.

Kazuha notaba el viento frío y cortante en su cara. Y también notaba las lágrimas que discurrian cara abajo, sin cesar. Corría sin dirección, asustada. Él era el único con el que podia contar siempre. Su padre tenia siempre la agenda muy apretada, su madre murió cuando era pequeña, Ran vivía a Tokio, estaba muy lejos…Siempre que se sentia desamparada, acudia a él. Pero ¿dónde ir ahora que el motivo de su desamparo era Heiji? Cansada, paró en un parque desierto. Puso las manos en las rodillas, jadeando por la carrera. El aliento de su boca era una nube blanca por el frío. Y las lágrimas no cesaban. ¿Quanto tiempo había estado corriendo? No conocia la zona donde se encontraba. De pronto, una voz:

-Kazuhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Abrió como dos platos sus ojos verdes. No podia ser verdad. No. Aquello parecía un chiste cósmico a su costa. Asustada, miró al origen de la voz, aunque ya sabia que veria. Una figura masculina se acercaba a todo trapo, corriendo. A ella se le cayó el mundo encima. Sin dejar de mirar-lo, instintivamente, empezó a retroceder. Heiji gritó, más cerca:

-Kazuhaaaaaaaaaa! Ni se te ocurra escapar, ahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
¿Escapar? Era la mejor opción. Sus pies no le respondían. ¡No podía córrer! Se estresó. Entonces, sintió la mano cálida de Heiji que le agarraba el hombro, obligándola a encarar-le.

-Te he dicho-Le dijo el chico, mirándola fijamente y con la respiración agitada-que no te movieras.

Ella se quedó muda. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Para decirle lo guapa que era su fan, o qué? La pregunta salió involuntaramente de sus labios:

-¿Qué quieres?

Heiji tragó saliva. La voz de Kazuha sonaba tan trémula…

-No quiero nada con ella.

-¿Eh?

La aikidoka no entendió. ¿No queria nada? ¿Con ella?

Heiji resopló:

-Ahou…Que no me gusta Hina Kamamoto…

La expresión de Kazuha reflejó sorpresa, pero por dentro…por una parte, tenía ganas de saltar de alegria. ¡No le gustaba la acosadora! Bien. Pero por otra parte, se puso a la defensiva. ¿Por qué la había seguido? ¿Para decirle eso? No entendía. Si ella era la única que tenía "ese" tipo de sentimientos…no?

Heiji le tomó la cara entre las manos. Era ahora o nunca. Hasta ese día, darle celos a Kazuha era un pasatiempo divertido que le inflaba aún más el ego, pero ya no lo haría más. No quería tener que arriesgarse a volver a verla así. Le había hecho demasiado daño. A ella y a él mismo.

-Yo te quiero a ti.

…

¿Eh?

¿Acababa de oir bien? ¿"Yo te quiero a ti"? ¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? Kazuha se puso tan roja que parecía una olla a presión. A Heiji le entró la risa. La chica se puso a balbucear, desconcertada:

-¿Qu-qu-qu-que…? N-n-no t-t-t-te ri-rias! N-no tt-te bu-burle-les d-de m-mí!-Dijo, al borde de la histeria al ver que se reia. "Por que se rie? Le hago gracia, o que? Esto es una broma, seguro…"

-No me burlo.

-NOOO! Que va…-dijo la chica, sárcastica. Por un momento el moreno pensó que si le habia oido bien diciendole "te quiero", porque, ponerse irónica le hacia suponer que no.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya sé que ha tardado mucho, pero…allá va el 4º capi! ^ ^

¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué, de entre todos los sabores de helado, siempre escogían nata y chocolate? Miró a su derecha; Kazuha sonreia con infantil alegria al ver su helado preparandóse, con ese brillo especial en sus ojos verdes. Bum bum. Heiji se obligó a concentrarse en la pregunta inicial, no sin el rastro de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas morenas. ¿Por qué, de entre todos los sabores coloridos, apetitosos, brillantes, siempre escogían esos dos? En diferentes ocasiones habían tenido la oportunidad de probar nuevos; fresa, menta, coco, limón, stracciatella, etc., sin embargo, el chocolate y la nata siempre ganaban, por muy bueno que fuera el otro sabor, esos dos tenían algo, esa harmonía, gozaban de la combinacón perfecta. Suspiró. A su derecha, una entusiasmada Kazuha cogía los dos helados y le decia gracias al vendedor, encantada de la vida. Con una sonrisa, le ofreció uno. Heiji se la quedó mirando, intentando descifrar el porqué de sus preferencias. Sus intenciones se fueron al traste quando se perdió en su rostro. El fresco viento hacia que su flequillo y su coleta ondearan. Sus largas pestañas proyectaban una débil sombra sobre sus pómulos, de piel blanca y tersa. Sus grandes ojos verdes, brillaban, capurándolo en su magia, sus labios …entrabiertos en una sonrisa, rojizos, gruesos… Suspiró notoriamente. Sumido en su silencioso ensueño, no notó que su amiga lo miraba, con curiosidad.

-¿Heiji?-Su voz lo devolvió a la realidad. Rápidamente, tomó el helado, sin dejar tiempo para preguntas.

Kazuha parpadeó, y intentó escrutar el rostro de su amigo, para saber el porqué de su comportamiento. Heiji, adivinando las intenciones de la chica, se había calado bien la gorra, con mechones de su pelo tapándole un poco la cara, como queriendo ocultar su sonrojo. Para despistar, dijo:

-Kazuha, ¿nos sentamos en la hierba?

-¿En la hierba? Vale.

Se sentaron, con sus ligeras ropas de verano; Kazuha con un vestido blanco, de falda corta, con su característica cola de caballo con una cinta verde, a juego con sus ojos y unas bailarinas a topos de este , por su lado, vestía su inseparable gorra, una camisa blanca, que resaltaba su morena piel, y unos panalones azul oscuros, con sus bambas. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, sentados en la hierba del parque, saboreando sus respectivos helados. El sol brillaba, el cielo estaba azul,… Kazuha dijo, rompiendo la calma:

-Hace un día precioso. Ha sido muy buena idea, esto de salir a dar un paseo, ¿no crees, Heiji?

Heiji respondió, con la voz ligeramente ronca:

-Sí.-"Y más si te pones ese vestido, por Dios…que se te pega al cuerpo con el viento y, tus piernas…y si encima sonries…y ese pequeño escote…dios, tengo que controlarme…" Cambaindo el tema, comentó:

-Oye, Kazuha, ¿tu por que crees que siempre elegimos nata y chocolate?

-Mmmmmhhh…Supongo porque són los sabores que nos gustan más, no?-preguntó-Además, combinan perfecto.

"Si peró, ¿por qué nos gustan tanto?", se preguntaba Heiji.

-Kazuha, pero a ti siempre te ha gustado más el chocolate, y a mí la nata.

-Ya…no sé, la verdad, no tengo ni idea de qual puede ser el motivo…mira Heiji, un avión1-Y diciendo esto, señaló al cielo azul, donde un pequeño punto iba dejando un rastro blanquecino. Heiji miró la mano de su amiga. Entonces, tuvo un presentimiento. Señaló el también al cielo. Y sobre el fondo azul, se recortaban las siluetas de sus dos manos, una blanca, la otra morena. Blanco y marrón. Nata y chocolate. Perfectamente compatibles, a pesar de que pasara el tiempo. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al averiguar la respuesta a su pregunta. Kazuha, que se había hechado encima la hierba, preguntó:

-¿Ya lo has averiguado, verdad? ¿Por qué?

Sin borrar la sonrisa, se hechó el también y dijo, a pocos cm de su rostro:

-No te lo voy a decir.

Sonrojada, Kazuha empezó a protestar, y así se enzarzaron en una de sus habituales dicusiones. Pero eso no tenia importancia. Porque eran como el chocolate y la nata: perfectamente compatibles.


	5. Chapter 5

Allí va el tercer capi! =^.^= Espero que les guste!

El móvil de Conan sonó. El niño de las gafas lo cogió:

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola Kudo!

Conan sonrió. Reconoció al instante la voz del detective de Osaka, Heiji Hattori.

-Hola Hattori. ¿Cómo va todo po allí?

-¡Muy bien! ¿Por cierto, Kudo, este fin de semana podriais venir tu y Mouri por Osaka?

-¿Para que nos invitas?-Dijo Conan.

-Kazuha ha estado todo el día diciendome que tiene muchas ganas de ver a Mouri, que si le encantaria enseñarle más de la ciudad, que si quiere hablar con ella…pssss, ya sabes.

Conan sonrió.

-Esta bien, creo que podremos venir.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Quedamos el sábado a la una delante del Hospital General de Osaka?

-¿¡Delante del hospital! ¿Y eso?

-Bah, que a Kazuha le ha dado por la medicina y está haciendo prácticas de enfermeria los fines de semana.

-Ah bueno. Está bien, hasta el sábado, entonces.

-¡Hasta entonces!

-Heiji, ¿Qué, que, que, que, que,que? ¿Vendrán? ¿Vendrán? ¿Vendrán?

-Que sí, pesada.-Contestó el moreno haciendo una mueca.

-¡! ¡Yay! ¡Que bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

Y, seguidamente, Kazuha se puso a saltar por todos lados de alegria. Heiji se dejó caer en el sofá, encendió la tele y preguntó:

-Kazu, ¿Tu te has hecho muy amiga de Mouri, no?

La nombrada dejó de saltar.

-Sí. És una gran chica, Ran.

-Vale, pero es que os hicisteis amigas enseguida. Quiero decir, que en muy poco tiempo, ya hubo mucha intimidad y complicidad entre vosotras, no?

Kazuha sonrió cálidamente.

-Me hice tan amiga de ella porque Ran és una gran persona. ¿Sabes lo de Kudo, no? Pues creo que ella és muy fuerte. Y de algún modo, nos comprendimos mutuamente. Esa chica tiene mucho valor para afrontar una cosa así. Yo, realmente, no sé si podría hacerlo…

Y se sentó en el sofá, un poco deprimida por la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga de Tokio. Heiji dejó de mirar la tele para centrarse en Kazuha. A su lado, los ojos verdes de la chica estaban fijos en la televisión. ¿Y si algún día él tuviera que irse? ¿Qué pasaria? ¿Cómo se sentirian al estar separados? Una gran sensación de vacío, fría, se expandió por su pecho, mientras un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda. No. Eso,no.

Kazuha, al notar el escalofrio de su amigo, le puso la mano en el brazo, preocupada:

-¿Estás bien, Heiji?

Él, salió de su trance al notar la mano cálida y menuda de Kazuha en su brazo. Lentamente, subió su vista de la mano a los ojos verdes que le miraban, preocupados. Una sensación extremadamente cálida sustituyó esa desagradablemente fría en su pecho. Pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica, y la acercó más a él, haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocaran, incrementando la calidez.

-Estoy bien. De todos modos, tú nunca tendrás que afrontar "esa" situación, tenlo por seguro.-Y la apretó un poco más contra sí. Kazuha se sonrojó, por el gesto y por lo que había dicho el moreno. No quiso pensar en como sería estar en la situación de Ran ya que, de todos modos, según Heiji, nunca tendría que estarlo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, notando el apoyo. Sonriendo, suspiró:

-Entonces, mejor.

Se quedaron en silencio. No de incomodidad, como en las situaciones en las que sus cuerpos habían entrado en contacto, como quando Heiji se cayó encima de Kazuha, no, sino porque no hacían falta palabras. Ese era un momento especial, ya que se habia tratado un tema que podría llegar a pasar, pensaba la chica. Pero quando Heiji le dejó claro que no había manera alguna de que "eso" llegara a pasar, se sintió segura. Porque Shinichi era para Ran lo que Heiji era para ella.

Quando los señores Hattori y el señor Toyama entraron en casa de los primeros, encontraron la vivienda extrañamente silenciosa.

-Pero¿No estaban aquí Heiji y Kazuha?-Preguntó el padre de la chica.

-En teoria, sí.-Respondió Heizo Hattori.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no hay gritos, "ahous" y eso?-Questionó el señor Toyama. Shizuka, la madre de Heiji, que se había adelantado a los dos hombres, quienes se habían quedado plantados en el hall, salió del salón sonriendo, de puntillas, y haciendo un gesto para que se callaran, les indicó que la siguieran. Al entrar en el comedor y al ver lo que la mujer les queria mostrar, no pudieron hacer más que sonreir. Los dos se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, apoyados el uno contra el otro. El brazo de Heiji pasaba por encima de los hombros de la ojiverde, quien tenia la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico. La cabeza del meintantei se apoyaba, a su vez, en la cabeza de la chica. Era una imagen muy tierna. Eso mismo pensó Shizuka, quien hizo aparecer de la nada una cámara e hizo un montón de fotos.

El sábado siguiente, Conan, Ran, los padres de Ran y los de Shinichi (también, sí ^^U) se encontraron delante del hospital con Heiji, Kazuha y los padres de ambos. Estuvieron un rato charlando, los padres se hicieron amigos, Heiji hablaba con Conan y Kazuha con Ran.

-Hey, Kudo, que tal lo llevas con Mouri? Te aprovechas de que "eres" un niño y la espias en el baño -Preguntó el moreno, sonriendo.

-Bien, Hattori. Haibara está a punto de descubrir el antídoto definitivo. ¿Y tu con Kazuha-chan?-Preguntó el niño con toda la intención, vengándose.

Las mejillas del detecitve se cubrieron de rojo levemente al recordar la situación en la que habian estado Kazuha y el hacia poco. Sin embargo, replicó:

-No sé de que me hablas.-Y seguidamente, se unieron a la conversación de los adultos, a la qual ya participaban Ran y Kazuha.

Eri:-¡Que casualidad, nuestros niños también són amigos de la infancia, verdad, Yukiko?

Yukiko: ¡Sí! ¡Que ilusión!

Sr Toyama (no se como se llama):-¿Y los vuestros también se niegan a…bueno, ya sabeis…

Shizuka:-¿A reconocer sus sentimientos?

Yukiko, Eri:-¡Sí!

Kogoro: ¿Eh? ¿Qué sentimientos? No me dirás que…

Heizo:-En verdad, todo sería mucho más fácil si lo reconocieran…

Los quatro chicos, bueno, los tres y el niño, se habían quedado con la boca abierta, sonrojados, con una cara de "Hola, buenos días, estamos aquí y lo oimos todo, sabeis?"

Ran le dijo a Conan:

-Menos mal que Shinichi no está oyendo esto, porque sino, seguramente descubriria que le quiero…

Conan se sonrojó y llamó inmediatamente a Haibara para ver que tal iba el antídoto.

Kazuha, pareciendose a un olla de presión, exclamó:

-¡Pero, otousa…!

Heiji, con la misma expresión, exclamó, a su vez:  
-¡Eso! ¡Okasan, otousan, que demonios…!

El sr Toyama suspiró y dijo:

-¿Lo veís?

Todos asintieron:

Todos los padres:-Te comprendemos…

Heiji y Kazuha: -¡¿Qué comprendeís?

Conan y Ran se reian por lo bajini ante la situación embarazosa en la que habían acabado sus dos amigos de Osaka. Shizuka, con un brillo en los ojos extremadamente sospechoso, dijo, sonriendo:

-Pero, no seaís taan tímidos y vergonzosos…si ya lo sabe todo el mundo…además…-sonrió maliciosamente, e igual hacieron Heizo y el padre Toyama- hay cosas que lo confirman…

-¿Que cosas?-Preguntó Heiji. Su madre contestó, aguda:

-¿Te refieres otras cosas aparte del hamamori igual que llevaís los dos colgado del cuello siempre como recuerdo de un episodio de vuestra infancia?

La ojiverde y el moreno enrojecieron a más no poder.

Yukiko: -Ohhhhh! ¡Que tiernooooo!

Ran: ¿A que sí?

Kazuha, suplicante: ¡Raaaaan!

Eri: ¿Qué episodio de la infancia?

Heizo: Un día, estaban jugando el el ático de nuestra casa…y se enmanillaron "sin querer"

Sr Toyama: Sí, jajajaja… No encontraban la llave, así que se quedaron enmanillados durante tres dias, hasta que el cerrajero volvió a la ciudad…

Heizo; …entonces, cogieron cada uno un eslabón de las manillas y lo guardaron en una bolsita, haciendo de hamamori…

Yusaku:-Así no se separan nunca, verdad? Que lindo, realmente

Sr. Toyama:-Sí! ¡Y lo llevan siempre puesto!-Dijo, cogiendo los dos hamamoris de los chicos, que pillados por sorpresa, no lo pudieron evitar.

Conan, aún con ansias de venganza por la burla que le había hecho Heiji antes, dijo, todo inocente:

-¿Shizuka-san, de que otras "cosas" se refería antes?

"Maldito Kudo", pensó el meitantei moreno, "después te vas a enterar"

-Conan, no seas indiscreto-Le dijo Ran, con una sonrisa que decia claramente que ella también queria saber que otras "cosas" había. Shizuka sonrió.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no és para nada indiscreto. És una "cosa" que descubrimos hace pocos días mi marido, Toyama y yo…

Yukiko y Eri dijeron: -¿Que cosa?

Yusaku: Si, yo también tengo curiosidad.

Kogoro:-Por favor señora, no nos deje en ascuas.

Los que descubreiron esa "cosa" sonrieron maliciosamente. Shizuka dijo:

-A lo que me refiero…-dijo, sacándose algo de la manga-és a ESTO!

Y enseñó a todos una magnífica foto tamaño DinA3 de la foto que les sacó el dia que se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el qual Heiji y Kazuha se pusieron hasta parecer tomates. Medio segundo después, el griterío:

-Kyaaaah! Que monos!

-Ojalá tuvieramos una foto así con tu Shin y mi Ran, verdad?

-Eri, no sé yo, Yukiko empapelaria una habitación con la fotografía en questión

Kogoro:-Antes muerto a permitir que mi Ran se ponga así con el detective ese…!

Ran: -Kazuha! No me habías dicho nada! Que ilusion, no?

Kazuha: Yo…yo…-rojísssima

Conan: Así que no sabías de que hablaba, eh? Y se supone que soy yo el pervertido….

Heiji: Yo…yo…

Heiji y Kazuha a la vez: -Esto no vale!

Los padres, a su bola:

Yukiko: Nos invitareis a la boda.

Sr Toyama:-Sí, por supuesto

Heiji y Kazuha, muriendose de vergüenza: ¡¿Pero, que boda!

Heizo, todo serio:

-La vuestra, claro.

-¿¡Pero bueno…!

Conan sonrío. Había sido una magnifica idea venir de visita a Osaka. Si señor. Jujuju.

Bueno, que tal? És un poco más largo que los demás (creo). Les ha gustado? Dejen reviews, porfavor! ^ ^ Si no les ha gustado algo, me gustaria que me lo dijeran (no me ofendo), así puedo ir mejorando en mi forma de escribir! ^ ^ Besos!


	6. Chapter 6

^ ^ Espero que les guste!

Horomonas

Realmente, esto no se podia soportar. N-O P-O-D-I-A! Heiji inspiró fondo y luego dejó ir todo el aire pausadamente, intentando calmarse. Kazuha era una chica. Si, para darse cuenta de eso no hacia falta ser detective, estaba claro…"_Y más con este bikini…Dios…voy a soñar con esto…" _Kazuha era su mejor amiga. Su amiga de la infancia. Su alma gemela, su media naranja. Ok. Y haria qualquier cosa para protegerla…pero ¿Qué hacer quando el peligro era él mismo? Un pervertido en potencia, eso és lo que era, se regañó mentalmente, sentado en un banco del Aqua Paradise, un parque aquático dónde había ido con Kazuha. Él era un chico. Y, como todo chico, desde una cierta edad, le habían empezado a interesar…ciertas cosas aparte de los casos. Pero no solo él, claro, todos los chicos de la classe también. Incluso Kudo. Y desde esa cierta edad se fijaba (queriendo o sin querer) en ciertas partes de su mejor amiga. Y soñaba…soñaba cosas…en las que estaban él y Kazuha y…una cama… Y eso le hacia sentir un ser despreciable. Y quando ella creció…y se le notó…_"¡Vaya si se le notó, macho! Joder, pero si tiene un cuerpo…!" _…y sus piernas…las buenas intenciones de Heiji se fueron al traste al mirar a su amiga jugar en el agua. Bikini…que palabra más bonita…y más si estaba en la misma frase con "Kazuha"…Kazuha con un bikini verde…su piel brillaba por el agua…sus piernas torneadas…sus labios rojos…sus vertiginosas curvas…

-¿Qué, disfrutando las vistas, Hattori?-preguntó una voz a su lado. Se volvió, mosqueado por haber sido sacado del paraiso visual y se topó con un chico de su curso. Koichi Usui, creia que se llamaba. Le caia mal, miraba siempre a Kazuha de una forma muy sospechosa. Disimuló:

-¿De que hablas, Usui?

El chico esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica:

-De que va a ser, Hattori. De tu amiga.-Heiji arqueó una ceja, molesto por que mencionara a SU Kazuha- Dios, no me dirás ahora que no la mirabas. ¿Pero tu la has visto bien? Por favor, todos lo pensamos…esta bueníssima-Heiji lo miró mal, crispado, advertiendole con la mirada de que no siguiera si no queria acabar muerto- Hattori, si yo fuera tú…la de cosas que ya habría hecho esa chica conmigo-una vena palpitaba en la frente del moreno, mientras le invadia la ira al sentir hablar de una manera tan lujuriosa de SU chica- Ja! Mira que curvas…además, tiene un buen par de-…Craso error.

Kapoooooooom!

Koichi Usui yacía en el suelo,inconcsiente, después de recibir un puñetazo de Heiji. Llegó Kazuha corriendo,y preguntó, asustada:

-¡Heiji! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada…-Alzó la vista. Kazuha en bikini. Estava a punto de sucumbir ante la vista quando percibió el brillo lujurioso en los ojos de todos sus compañeros… Ah, no. Eso se había acabdo. Cogió bruscamente a Kazuha de la mano y se la llevó de allí, en un lugar apartado.

-H-Heiji…!¿Que te pasa?-Dijo ella, al parar-se en un rincón, alejado.

Heiji se giró, y irado dijo:

-¿¡Que que me pasa? ¡Te están mirando todos!

Ella parpadeó, confusa:

-¿Qué quieres decir? Te miran a ti, que has dejado al pobre chico inconsciente…-dijo, sin precatarse de las reacciones que causaba en el sexo masculino. Heiji gruñó, pensando que de pobre chico nada, y que ella era una ingenua y una inocentona, y que no se daba cuenta, y que…que…La visión de su amiga lo volvió a embobar…Su cuerpo...sus maravillosas curvas esculpidas en un cuerpo perfecto (almenos para él), la piel blanca, tersa…Suspiró. Kazuha, que no entendia nada, le preguntó:

-¿Heiji?¿Estás bien?-Y le puso la mano en la frente. El chico, al notar el contacto cálido de la mano de la chica en suu frente, volvió a la realidad. Y la vió tan bonita. Tan ella. Y, sucumbiendo al monstruo pervertido y depravado de su interior, sonrió gatunamente, mientras pensaba "Y solo para mí". Kazuha retrocedió al ver la extraña cara del meitantei, desconfiada. Su sonrisa era sospechosa. Corrección; muy sospechosa. La acorraló sin perder la sonrisa en la pared, apoyando un brazo en esta, creando una jaula para la ojiverde. Kazuha, sonrojada por la cercania del chico en bañador (que, ejm, no estaba nada mal) y sorprendida por su comportamiento, murmuró:

-¿He-Heiji?

Era la hora. Con voz ronca y con su rostro a pocos centimetros de la aikidoka, el moreno dijo:

-Kazuha, yo…

Los alientos se entremezclaban, y sus corazones parecian que iban a salirseles del pecho. Kazuha hiperventilaba. Heiji se acercó más, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se rozaran, teniendola completamente a su merced.

-Yo...yo queria decirte…que-Kazuha le miró a los ojos y, buscando aire, entreabrió sus gruesos labios. "Mierda!", pensó el detective,"tengo que decirle rápido, o si no…!" O si no sus instintos más básicos tomarían las riendas…no és algo que el no quisiese…pero primero tenía que decirle…

-Yo te/-Un flash los deslumbró por completo. Se giraron bruscamente y encontraro a Hiroshi, el fotógrafo gay del periodico de la escuela que siempre intentaba juntarlos, con una cámar en mano y una sonrisita picarona. Antes de que pudieran hacer ni decir nada, el chico, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire, dijo;

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ya tengo foto de primera plana…ya era hora…pero "eso", chicos, no se hace en un parque aquatico, eh, picarones?-empezó a correr, con la pareja terriblemente ruborizada, persiguiendolo, y, gritó a todo pulmón, oyendolo todo el instituto y todo el parque:-HATTORI ESPERATE HASTA LA CAMA!

Kazuha ahogó un grito mientras veía que todo el mundo se les quedaba mirando con cara de "ya era hora" a lo pervertido. Heiji lo siguió persiguiendo, haciendo oidos sordos de los comentarios de sus compañeros.

El día siguiente…

Cuando Heiji y Kazuha entraron a la clase, les recibieron con una cascada de silbidos y comentarios con referencias sexuales que se suponia que eran divertidos. Los dos bajaron la cabeza, rojos, hasta que Hiroshi les puso debajo las narices el periodico del dia:

En primera plana, habia una ampliación de la foto sacada el dia anterior, con el titular:

HATTORI Y TOYAMA, APASIONADOS EN EL PARQUE.

Esta vez, el que se quedó inconsciente fue el pobre Hiroshi.

Bueno! Que os ha parecido? Espero que bien! ^ ^. Lo dicho, qualquier propuesta de mejoració, critica constructiva y demás són bienvenidas. Alabanzas también, porque no? XD és broooma!


End file.
